1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap attaching structure of a handle grip for a motorcycle or the like.
2. Description of Background Art
In the prior art, a cap for a handle grip has been attached by screwing the cap onto a threaded leading end of the handle tube or by adhering the cap to the handle grip. However, attaching the members by screwing requires screw threads on the cap and the handle tube. This procedure leaves room for improvement in the assembling process. Also, attaching the members by adhering the members together requires time for drying the adhesive. There is a possibility that the cap may fall off due to bad adhesion to the handle grip. Similarly, this procedure leaves room for improvement in its assembling process.